Nalu Shorts
by fairylover02
Summary: How Lucy met a very peculiar guy online named Natsu.
1. Meeting Him

Sweat slowly dripped down her body as Lucy groaned into her pillow. Her fingers reached out to grasp at anything within her reach. The room was unbelievably hot; tendrils of vapor slithered around the open air like a snake. Another deep sigh left Lucy's mouth. It was all because of- _the damn air conditioner is broken!_ , Lucy thought heatedly. She had already dialed the phone number for the electrician, but she was sadly met with a gruff voice saying that he was going to be out for a week. So all she could do was attempt to not move a single muscle at all, as beads of perspiration rolled down her face onto her pale neck, making her golden blonde hair stick to her skin. Finally, not being able to stand the sweltering weather, she reached for her phone, which sat on the white nightstand beside her bed. She checked to see who was online at the moment, and saw her petite, bluenette friend was on. Her fingers moved sluggishly across the screen.

 _'Help meeee I'm meltingggggg'_ Lucy watched the three blue circles move up and down before words popped up: _'Shrimp's a lil busy rn if u kno wat I mean gihee'_ , and then Levy suddenly went offline.

Lucy face-palmed. She would need a whole gallon of bleach to wipe that scarring image from her mind. Ever since Levy met the fierce looking guy two months ago at their town's library looking for a book about black panthers, they never spent much time apart. At first, all Gajeel did was insult Levy about her height and passion for books, but soon Levy started to notice how Gajeel always hung around her, and decided to question him about it. He finally confessed to Levy with a romantic jazz song, and now, it seemed like Gajeel had replaced Lucy in Levy's life, and it left comical tears streaming down Lucy's face. Nevertheless, Lucy continued her conquest on getting someone to talk with.

 _'Juvia, do you have something to help me with this heat? I'm slowly dying in my room!'_ Lucy hoped Juvia had at least something helpful to say back.

 _'Juvia will never let you use my dear Gray to cool of your body! He belongs to Juvia and Juvia only!'_ Lucy read.

 _'What the hell?!'_ Lucy thought confusedly. Was it another one of Juvia's weird fantasies? She quickly typed back with, _'Um ok… I have no clue who your 'dear Gray' is and why he's related to cooling off, but he's all yours…'_ The icon showed that Juvia read the message, but did not say anything else. _What in the world has Juvia gotten herself into?_ , Lucy thought confusedly.

Lucy's last closest girl friend was Erza. Erza had long, ruby-red hair. Although Lucy loved her dear friend, she found Erza a bit, intimidating to hang out with. Erza was very spirited about sweets, especially strawberry cheesecake. She even dressed up as a hulking strawberry (with two red swords accompanying her hands) for Halloween once, proclaiming that it was one of her 'armors', and that its "sweet smell of strawberries was enough to knock the opponent out!". Although Erza was a smart person, she took things very literally, almost getting herself in trouble as a consequence of what others said or did. But, since Lucy was out of friends to talk with, she had to resort to this. So, Lucy copied and pasted what she messaged Levy, and hit send. Right away she got two responses.

' _What r u talkin bout? Ppl can't melt dummy, but if u rlly r then I wuld advis doctor, unless ur Ice Princess'_ , Lucy read. The next message said, _'WAIT IS THIS ELSA? Why the hell r u named 'Lucy' in Erza's phone? Have u changed genders? No wait... I knew u wur a girl this whole time!1!1!'_

Lucy gaped at the screen, not believing what she read. This was clearly not Erza, and why the hell was he/she spouting all this nonsense? Anger and concern flared up inside her despite the heat outside, and she furiously texted a short paragraph back to whoever the person was on Erza's phone.

' _First of all, I was being rhetorical when I said that! I obviously know that people are not capable of melting! Secondly, you need to correct your spelling! Reading your text gave me a headache! Thirdly, I am not 'Ice Princess', whoever that is! Who the hell are you, and why do you have Erza's phone? Did you steal it from her? If you did, I'm calling the police right now!'_ Lucy huffed after she typed all of that in one go.

Like before, two messages popped up one after the other. _'Woah woah woah chill… I'll ans ur questions… If u wur being rhetorical y didn't u say so u weirdo? This is txting of course I'm gonna shorten the words it's faster that way!'_

' _Since ur not Ice Princess that's fine! I have Erza's phone cause I took it from her, and I'm not telling u who I am! What if ur a psycho killer who'll stalk me and take my life?'_

Lucy couldn't believe her eyes. First this person insults her, and then acts all suspicious of her? She growled beneath her breath, and texted back, _'Excuse me, I'm a weirdo? If I'm weird then you're the strange one! And who the heck is Ice Princess? He's not some other weirdo is he?'_

' _Ice Princess is def weirder than me, he strips all the time everywhere!'_

' _You're associated with a stripper? That obviously proves you're the bizarre one!'_

' _Hey! I'm not friends w/ that stripper! He's my enemy and 1 day I'll def beksdalfhskaflavsn;:AHoi21e324dfser'_

Lucy blanched at the nonsense letters. She quickly voiced her concern, texting: _'Umm, everything okay over there?'_

A few minutes passed before she got a response back; _'Hello Lucy, this is Erza here. I apologize if Natsu here has caused you any inconvenience. He stole my device away from me when I was at my brief moment of weakness, but as you can see I have successfully gotten it back. Sorry, but I have something urgent that I need to attend to. I will see you later.'_ And with that, Erza was offline.

Lucy fell back on her bed with a huff, along with the heat from her anger. None of her friends were able to help her with her predicament, and a stranger (now known as Natsu) had made it even worse. Lucy rolled around in her bed in frustration grumbling about a weirdo before she stopped. A sneaky smirk slid onto her face. She would get revenge on this 'Natsu', and leave him not knowing what bit him in the ass.


	2. Stalking 101

_Alright, I got this_ , Lucy thought confidently. With a pen and a notebook (for taking any blackmail worthy notes about the 'Natsu' guy), and a cold glass of lemon iced tea by her side, she was ready to take him on. She typed in 'Natsu' in the app's search bar, and only one person came up with that name. Lucy tapped her phone screen and then a tan, muscular guy appeared. Taking a sip of her chilled drink, Lucy observed his face. She thought he wasn't bad looking, until her eyes landed on his-!... Lucy choked on her refreshment. Clearing her throat a couple of times, she rubbed her eyes and checked again to make sure she was seeing things correctly. _No way… pink hair!_ And there it was, a mop of fuschia colored hair that seemingly defied gravity sat on the guy's head.

Grinning to herself, Lucy quickly wrote down a bullet point about the unique hair color in the notebook titled 'Natsu' on the top of the page. Next she noticed his last name: Dragneel. _Interesting name, almost reminds me of a dragon_ , Lucy took note.

She suddenly spotted the seventy-seven photos of him, all compiled into one album titled "ME". Curious, she clicked on the photos and was immediately greeted with the same tan skin, rose hair, and blinding smile, except a shirtless, frowning and black haired boy was standing near him eyes pointed at Natsu. The caption was "when stripper strips in class and gets in trouble" and the name 'Gray Fullbuster' was tagged. _Stripper…_ Lucy vaguely remembered that word appearing in the various messages between her and Natsu. She decided to note this 'Gray' person down, along with the strange nickname. _Wait a second…!_ Lucy left Natsu's profile and went to her messages with Juvia. As she knew it, the name 'Gray' appeared from Juvia's last message. So Lucy wrote 'Juvia?' next to Gray's name.

She studied the next photo; Gray and Natsu were there, but instead of smiles it was fear displayed on their faces. Lucy then noticed a third person that was located in the upper right corner of the photo. Long, rose-colored hair, an angry expression, it was-Erza?! The phone almost escaped her hand as her eyes bugged out of her sockets. Since when did Erza know those two guys?! Maybe they go to the same school…? Lucy scratched her head. She would need to ask Erza about it later. The caption to that photo was "the scary monster has appeared again! someone really needs to bring her Jellal and strawberry cake ASAP!" Lucy chuckled at the 'strawberry cake' part, but stared curiously at the name 'Jellal'. A smirk formed onto Lucy's face, as she noted down, 'knows Erza, (who's Jellal?)', as she added this 'Jellal' person to her memory of asking Erza. _Who knows… a potential lover?_ Lucy smiled.

As long as Lucy had known Erza for, she knew Erza had a very commanding personality that most guys were turned off from. Out of their whole friend group (Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Erza), Erza was the only one who had never expressed her desire for one of the hot, male celebrities that appeared in the magazines, and whenever one of the girls asked Erza about her love life, she brushed it off saying that she didn't need a guy in her life to make her happy. But now, it seems like something had definitely happened over the month into their summer break. And maybe, just maybe, Lucy would be able to use something other than strawberry cake as a way to blackmail Erza.

As Lucy continued scrolling through the rest of Natsu's photos, there were more images of him with Gray, Erza, and other teenagers and older people Lucy had no clue of, so she decided to stop with the stalking through his photo album. But one thing she did notice, was that there was specific place where most of the photographs were featuring: a place called "Fairy Tail". _Fairy Tail? Seems like an interesting place and name_ , she decided to archive that down in her notebook.

Lucy exited the photo album, and continued scrolling through Natsu's profile. She came across a jackpot: his personal info. She readied her pen, and copied everything down from that section, which included his birthday, July 7th (six days after hers!), his favorite color (red), his love of food (especially super spicy foods), and his dislike of 'Ice Princess' and vehicles (?). Last but not least, his relationship status was 'Single'. _Why do I care that he's single? I literally just met that idiot, what does his love life have to do with me?_ Lucy grumbled to herself, but she still wrote that down.

Rubbing her aching wrist, Lucy read the notes that she took, and decided that she obtained enough information to use during the next time she and the rest of the girls met up. She definitely would be bringing her notebook, and tomorrow, they were all _rendez-vous_ -ing at the local cafe they always went to. The reason why they constantly met up there was because of how amazing their food was, and the fact that Erza wouldn't allow them to go anywhere else because of "how scrumptious the strawberry cake was.' And with Erza being Erza, if you disagreed with her without providing a strong and logical reason why, your opinion was automatically invalid.

Lucy went into the messaging app and tapped on the group chat with her and the three girls. She typed, _'We all still down for tomorrow's hang out?'_ Three responses all came quick.

 _'Of course Lucy, and if anyone decides to cancel last minute without a real reason they will have to face my punishment'_ That was clearly Erza.

 _'Oh yes! Juvia has some new to tell you all! :D'_ , Lucy wondered if it had to do with Ice Prin- _No Lucy, his name is Gray!_ She was so used to seeing Gray being referred to as 'Ice Princess' ( _It's all Natsu's fault!_ ) so much that her mind automatically just referred to him with that nickname.

 _'Yay! Oh yeah, and Lucy, I'm soooo sorry about my last message, I didn't mean for you to have to experience that! T_T'_ Oh right.

That traumatizing message.

That Lucy had to read.

She silently cursed Levy for bringing it up again.

 _'Levy? What did you send Lucy?'_

 _'Ummmmm nothing you need to know about Erza, hehe…'_ Levy replied. Lucy had a bad feeling about this.

 _'Oh? And why is that? Did you do something improper? As a close friend of yours, knowing about these things makes me feel like a better samaritan'_ Lucy cringed, _Oh no… Erza's definitely going to find out now…_

 _'Really Erza, it's fine… I didn't hurt anyone, or commit a crime if that's what you're wondering'_ Lucy deadpanned, _Levy you definitely committed a crime, my mind will forever be corrupted_.

 _'Levy, if you don't tell me right now you will have to face my discipline!'_

 _'Ok fine, chill! Gajeel and I were doing some… couple things together, and Lucy just accidentally interrupted us, and you know Gajeel haha… he's an impatient person, and he just sent a straightforward message to her without me knowing, cause you know… I was a little busy with something else… yeah...'_ A message from Juvia popped up after.

 _'Juvia would like to say that she would prefer not knowing what Levy and Gajeel do in their time together as Gajeel is like a brother to me…'_

 _'I'm sorry Juvia, but Erza made me! TT_TT'_

Erza's message showed up a minute after: _'Oh-h-h… I s-see… I would like to apologize for having you admit this…'_ Small giggles were emitting from Lucy, as she could already imagine how red Erza's face was, and how uncomfortable Levy and Juvia were feeling. Not wanting to be left out, Lucy sent a bunch of crying-laughing emojis.

 _'Well on that note, it is getting quite late. I will see you all tomorrow at 12:30 P.M.'_ And with that, Erza, Levy, and Juvia were all offline.

Lucy quit the app, and got ready for bed as well. Tomorrow, she would find out more about Natsu so she could get her revenge on him, and at the same time interrogate Erza about her new "boyfriend".


End file.
